


热天午后

by Ritenuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritenuto/pseuds/Ritenuto
Summary: 伦敦即将沉没，或许你会是我的浮木。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 13





	热天午后

**Author's Note:**

> 题目来自阿尔帕西诺主演的同名电影，虽然没有任何联系，但是还是想提一句，真的很好看，快去看！

伦敦要沉没了，德拉科·马尔福挤出地铁车厢时胡乱地想着。

他手里拿着一把被风吹得支离破碎的三折伞，伞骨像一张赛博朋克风格的蜘蛛网一样支楞着，不太体面地戳着他的小腿，把西装裤支出几个小小的尖角。雨水的痕迹在他的裤脚从下往上渐变着晕开，亚麻西装外套上也布满了深色的水渍，配合他垂在额头前的一绺一绺的头发来看，他的伞应该是刚刚打开就报废了。

扶梯口挤满了人，德拉科提着破伞站在原地等了一会儿，最后决定走楼梯。

“可能你会反驳，但是我是真的觉得你需要一个拥抱。”

德拉科恼火地转过头，发现自己两步开外站着一个滑稽的男孩。之所以说他滑稽，是因为他穿着一件鲜红色的T恤，上面用金色写着“免费的拥抱，给需要的人”。

“我看没有必要。”德拉科把那把可怜的伞扔进了垃圾箱，金属伞骨刮擦着金属内壁，听着让人头皮发麻。“你找错人了。”他不在乎这个怪人的目的是什么，是行为艺术还是社会实验，或是最令人不齿的新型骗局，此时此刻他只想让所有人都离自己远一点。

男孩又走近了一步，刚刚迈开脚步的德拉科下意识打量了他一下：一头蓬乱的黑发，布满了手指印的镜片后面藏着一双绿色的眼睛，和他的鲜红色上衣完全不搭，有些过于肥大的牛仔裤下面露出氧化发黄的帆布鞋尖——像个小乞丐，德拉科暗自评价着。

“那你至少可以拿走我的伞。”男孩指指不远处地上晾着的雨伞，“雨还没有停。”

德拉科烦躁地皱了皱眉，踩上台阶头也不回地离开了。不管这人到底是不是真的好心，这种做法都太奇怪了。

伦敦真的要沉没了，德拉科站在楼梯尽头向外张望了一会儿，低着头快步走进了雨里。盛夏的雨水打在身上并不算冷，只是衣服布料贴在皮肤上的感觉太过难受，让他想尽快走进家门，把自己埋进干燥的被子里，把烦心的事和奇怪的人通通忘掉。

“奇怪的人”在目送着德拉科冷漠地走出地铁站之后，无所谓地摇了摇头，回到写着车站名字的墙壁旁边，靠在冷硬的白色瓷砖上等待下一班地铁。他裤兜里的手机一直嗡嗡响个不停，他没想把它掏出来看看，也没想把它调成静音。

不用看也知道，那上面大概会有三十个未接来电和一百来条短信，中心思想都是“哈利，你不能再消沉下去了”，或是“哈利·波特，你要记得你还欠我们钱”。这些东西不看也罢。

又一班地铁进站了，哈利·波特再度走向涌出车厢的人群。

*** ***

德拉科不打算买新的伞了，因为它们永远都会被风吹得七零八落。“你该换的是心态。”潘西指出，“只是伞而已，坏了就要换，而且要换更好的，而不是像你一样，坏了就干脆不用了。”

“刷你的tinder吧。”德拉科白了她一眼。他知道她在暗示什么，下一季度的裁员在公司里早就不是秘密了，从上个月开始德拉科的小组就清闲了下来，业绩也自然垫底，德拉科偶尔争取项目，得到的也是“这个已经有人做了”的答复。这明显是要他们主动辞职。

倒也没什么，这也不是什么非留不可的地方，德拉科安慰自己。但是莫名其妙被请走，放在谁身上都会不爽。或许除了潘西，她不在乎这些，她好像什么都不太在乎。

德拉科不肯主动离职，他就是要耗着，耗到公司不得不开除他，然后给他一笔劳动补偿。所以他每天都像没事人一样上班下班，然后在走出公司大楼时在衣兜里竖中指。

后来他意识到那个穿着红T恤的奇怪男孩每一天都蹲守在地铁站里，宣称自己可以给任何有需要的人一个拥抱。是真的很奇怪，德拉科走出车厢时不由得想着。

他看见过那个男孩拥抱一个蜗居在地铁站另一头的流浪汉，一个哭花了眼线的高中女生，以及一个向他问路的老太太，她起码有八十五岁了。什么人会整天待在地铁站里只为了抱抱别人呢？

“我注意到你总是看我。”男孩挤过人群走到他面前，“改主意了？想要个拥抱？”

“永远都不会。”德拉科露出假笑，“况且如果你不看我，怎么会知道我在看你？”

男孩学着他假笑起来。“所以你是承认你看我了？”他轻佻地吹了一声小小的口哨，“盯着别人看可不礼貌，先生。”

“不想被我盯着看的话你可以换个地铁站。”德拉科想绕过他走开。

“我就喜欢这一站。”男孩侧身挡住了他，“德拉科·马尔福？”他读着德拉科胸卡上的名字，“哈利·波特。”

他拍拍自己，像个第一天来到夏令营的童子军。

德拉科不耐烦地抿起嘴，下巴周围的线条绷紧了。“如果你想要钱的话，我没有。”他翻翻眼睛，“可以放过我了吗？”

哈利的笑容凝固了一秒，随即又恢复了正常。“我不要钱。”他后退了半步，“如果我要钱的话何必要搞什么免费的拥抱呢？”

“我不想知道那么多。”德拉科迈上扶梯，“别跟着我。”

哈利叹了口气，又慢慢晃到了那截墙壁前面。他口袋里的手机又震动起来，最近那些电话和短信变得少了，他也开始试着即时删除它们。

他拿出手机，不小心带出了裤兜里的另一样东西。那张小卡片掉在了他的脚边，落地的声音被进站的地铁声盖得严严实实，但他还是注意到了。他弯下腰，缓慢地伸出手捡起了它。

把手机和银行卡放在一起是为了给它消磁。虽然他知道现在的技术已经可以避免这件事了，但他还是希望那张银行卡变成一块没用的塑料片，似乎这就能让他的生活回归正轨。

他盯着持卡人的签名看了很久，直到下一班地铁进站的声音唤醒了他。他把银行卡揣回口袋，强迫自己不去想那些事。

不去想签名栏里写着的小天狼星·布莱克。

*** ***

小天狼星是他凭空冒出来的教父。他蹲了十四年冤狱后终于沉冤昭雪，出狱的第一件事就是去见自己的教子。“你肯定不记得我了，”他在校门口堵到了哈利，“我离开的时候你还不到五岁。”

“我记得你。”哈利看着他垂到肩膀上的头发，似乎是被唤醒了一些久远的记忆，“我是说，我不记得你，只是……有点熟悉。”

我觉得他需要一个拥抱。哈利的眼神扫过小天狼星过早刻上皱纹的额头和眼角，扫过他钻出胡茬的下巴，落在他翻起的领口上。“你有住的地方吗？”他问。

那是他读高中的最后一年，通常来说其他人在这时都该忙着申请学校，没日没夜地学习，而他却忙着搬家，搬出他姨夫姨妈的房子，住到小天狼星家里去。

“这有张卡，哈利。”小天狼星把一个信封递给他，“里面是我的积蓄，你拿去。”

他看起来不容反驳，像是只要哈利敢说“不”，他就会立刻阴沉着脸哭出来。

不过除此之外他们的相处融洽得过分。小天狼星不知从哪搞来一台改装过的哈雷，隔三差五带着他在凌晨的伦敦飙车，两个人坐在河堤上边吃冷掉的三明治边看日出，等到太阳彻底升起来了，小天狼星就把他送到学校门口，目送着他顶着一头鸟窝似的头发走进教学楼。

哈利本以为他的正常人生终于开始了，他不必再看姨夫姨妈的脸色过活，因为他终于有了一位真正的亲人。直到意外发生。

小天狼星·布莱克大概永远想不到自己的死因会是车祸，而他当时甚至只是在过马路，手里还提着打算晚上和教子看英超时喝的啤酒。

德思礼夫妇依旧是哈利法定的监护人，他们骂骂咧咧地给小天狼星办了个简陋的葬礼，把哈利少得可怜的行李搬回了自己的房子，还装作不经意地提到哈利的大学学费。

哈利没有提过小天狼星的那张银行卡，他也从没有看过那里面的余额是多少，他觉得只要他装成忘了这件事的样子，一切就从没有发生过，他的教父就从来都没有出现过。

“免费拥抱”的起因纯属意外。那是小天狼星葬礼后他第一次在学校里露面，罗恩和赫敏见到他就扔下书包跑了过来，轮流拥抱他，用高中生那种笨拙的方式安慰他。“我没事。”哈利机械地回应着，觉得那些拥抱毫无感觉，比起安慰，倒更像一种不得不接受的捆绑。

他找不到那种迫切需要拥抱别人，需要被别人拥抱的感觉了。

大学申请季结束后他就消失在所有人的视野里，每天躲在地铁站里胡乱在十二条线路之间换乘，只有列车开动起来，思维才会停止。

然后他就看见了那个人。德拉科·马尔福和他一起钻出过分拥挤的车厢，他的西装被挤得皱皱巴巴，像廉价的烟叶。我想抱抱他，哈利突然意识到。他看起来和我一样狼狈，他大概需要一个拥抱，就像我一样。

所以德拉科在第二天遇到了他。伦敦即将在大雨里沉没。

*** ***

有时候德拉科会怀疑是不是自己的脸皮太薄了，或者是不是其他人的脸皮都像城墙一样厚。

比如明明谁都知道主管打算开除他，他们却偏偏对他异常热情地笑脸相迎，在谈话里有意无意地提到最近他无法插手的项目；再比如地铁站里的哈利·波特，自己明明拒绝了他那么多次，他却偏偏像影子一样跟在自己身后，觍着脸非要施舍出一个拥抱。

可他根本不需要拥抱。他要在这场和公司的较量里输得漂亮一点，这代表他不是一个需要在肢体接触里寻找安慰的中学女生。

“你怎么非要在地铁站里揽生意？”德拉科疲惫地瞪着再一次拦下了他的哈利，“头顶就是莱斯特广场，那里人不是更多？”

“我喜欢这里，”哈利像个无赖一样笑着，“上面太晒了。”

“今天下雨。”德拉科生硬地指出他的纰漏。

“那我就是在避雨。”男孩丝毫不觉得窘迫，“我发现你又没有带伞？”他看看德拉科空空如也的双手。

德拉科一愣，今年夏天的伦敦异常多雨，但他既然决定了以后再也不打伞了，就一定不会改主意。“我喜欢淋雨。”他干巴巴地回答。

“随你。”哈利耸耸肩，“祝你今晚愉快。”他自觉从德拉科身前让开，没再缠着他给出自己的拥抱。

这倒新鲜，德拉科微微抬起眉毛，最后看了他一眼，站上了扶梯。

这之后波特再没提过拥抱的事儿，他依旧每天穿着那件丑陋的T恤在车站里晃悠，却再也没对着德拉科无理取闹过。德拉科由是也不再横眉冷对，甚至开始对他的搭话表现出些许的耐心。

“你不会害怕吗？”他看着哈利结束了与一位酒鬼的拥抱，“不怕他们在背后捅你一刀？”

“为什么会有人那么做？”哈利迷惑地看看他。

“不为什么。”他回答，“可能他们就是想。”

“那就无所谓了。”哈利移开目光，“我又管不了他们怎么想。”

雨中的地铁站格外潮湿，水气粘在德拉科的脖子上，让他想骂人。“我走了。”他想尽快回到家，摆脱这些缠人的水分子。

“伞？”哈利朝着自己脚边歪歪头，他的伞无害地支在地砖上，每次下雨他都会问问德拉科有没有需要。

“不。”德拉科梗着脖子离开了。

*** ***

进入九月，公司里的气氛越发凝重，以往还有闲心对德拉科笑脸相迎的同事们也变得不愿再遮掩自己的内心，开始对他投以同情的目光。

雨还是断断续续地下，像是伦敦上空多了个坏了的水龙头。伦敦要沉没了，德拉科把头贴在玻璃窗上，心不在焉地看着脚下被雨水浸湿成深色的建筑。

潘西早就离职了，小组的其他成员也都找好了下家，干脆开始旷工，只有他还每天按时打卡，然后在工位上坐着，一发呆就是一整天。没什么人肯和他讲话，有时候他甚至思考自己的声带还能不能正常使用。

也就只有波特会主动上前和他说些废话。

哈利的手机最近震动的频率变高了，不用看也知道，那大部分是他姨夫姨妈发来的短信，说的大抵都是些关于学费的事情。他没在他们面前提过小天狼星的遗产，但也从没想叫他们继续掏钱供自己读书。

他只是想再多享受一段独自一人的日子，这座地铁站每天来往的人那么多，却没人认识他，这让他觉得安全且自由。

但严格来讲也不是真的没人认识他，毕竟他每天都要和德拉科打照面。

“过段时间你可能就不会经常见到我了。”德拉科整理着自己歪了的领带，“建议你快给自己找个新目标。”

“没关系。”哈利摇摇头，“我也要走了，要去上学。”

德拉科愣了一下，他没看出来哈利有书可读。“噢。”他茫然地回应着，“那巧了。”

他把即将脱口而出的“去哪上学？”咽了回去。一想到可能某天他走出车厢时看不到这个醒目的红色身影，他就觉得有点别扭，似乎波特就应该是和这座车站共生的。但不管怎么说，他都没资格对波特刨根问底。

“让我们看看是谁先离开吧。”哈利脚跟点地转了半圈，走回墙边，把德拉科扔在了身后。

可能再也见不到波特的失落感像是被融进了无休止的雨里，又变成水气死死地贴在德拉科的皮肤上。这就好像他终于鼓起勇气买了一把新的伞，下场却还是和之前的无数次一样，给了他希望又让他绝望。

德拉科抱着自己的箱子走出公司大楼，最后瞪了楼体上的名字一眼，把装着办公用品的纸箱放在了垃圾箱旁边。他也算是赢了，公司终究没有成功逼他主动离职，只好给了他一大笔解职金，然后看着他趾高气昂地走出办公室。

但他也算是输了，因为当他走出地铁时，并没有人逆着人群向他走来，嬉皮笑脸地和他问好。他忽然想到波特和他说的第一句话，“可能你会反驳，但是我是真的觉得你需要一个拥抱”，如今看着前方空无一人的石墙，他开始承认波特是对的。

他确实需要一个拥抱。

失去了工作的德拉科不再有规律地光顾地铁站，他在屋子里躺了两个星期，窗帘紧闭，只留一盏落地灯让他走路时不至于被绊倒。每当在电视里看到红色的上衣他都会心里一惊，为此他甚至不再去关注阿森纳的比赛。

波特肯定不会再回到地铁站了，这一整件事大概都只是小孩假期无聊的产物，德拉科边想边打开邮箱查看自己投出的简历有没有回应。

是有的。出乎意料。

*** ***

那天很热，乌云在他头顶均匀地铺开，被躲藏在后面的太阳烤得滚烫，让他感觉自己被关在了密不透风的陶罐里。德拉科被车厢里难闻的味道熏得头疼，地铁刚刚停稳就逃命似的挤出了人群。

“德拉科？”

他回头，发现波特站在离他两步远的地方，没穿那件红色的T恤，而是打扮得和任何一个正常的大学生一样。

“你怎么在这儿？”他收回即将迈上楼梯的脚，“不是不搞‘爱的抱抱’了吗？”

“只是路过。”哈利被他逗笑了，德拉科忽然意识到他其实根本不是自己以为的那种小乞丐，而是个只要肯认真收拾自己，就会立刻吸引所有人目光的漂亮男孩。

“你带了伞。”哈利看着他包里支出的伞柄陈述着。

德拉科下意识低头看了看。“嗯。”他回答，“我换了家超市，据说这个牌子的很结实。”

“你也换了衣服。”德拉科打量着哈利的深绿色连帽衫，“很衬你的眼睛。”

“总不能穿那件衣服上学。”他撇撇嘴，“而且天气冷了，不能只穿T恤了。”

“可是今天很热。”德拉科哼了一声。

他看起来很好，哈利盯着德拉科眉间蹙起的纹路想着，他现在比之前要好得多。可是我还是想抱抱他。

“确实热，”他漫不经心地说着，“但是一会儿一定会下雨的，你自己也知道，毕竟你带了伞。”

德拉科笑了，他移开目光，看向空无一人的扶梯。“走吗？”他问。

扶梯平稳地移动着，德拉科的指尖无意识地敲击着扶手，哈利安静地站在他旁边，他们缓慢地升入午后柔和的光线里。“下雨了，德拉科。”哈利朝着地铁站外扬扬下巴，“你该庆幸你带了伞。”

“你呢？”德拉科注意到他什么都没拿。

“我喜欢淋雨。”

扶梯无声地走到了尽头，德拉科撑开伞站在地铁站门口。“你不喜欢。”他抖抖撑伞的手腕，“快进来。”

哈利站着没动。“我们可能不顺路。”他的面部肌肉肉眼可见地紧张起来，“你不必特地……”

他看起来需要一个拥抱，这个念头突然跳进了德拉科的脑子，原来他才是需要拥抱的那一个。“我们顺路。”德拉科朝他招招手，“你去哪我们都顺路。”

哈利向他走来，钻入他的伞下，雨滴毫无规律地打在伞布上，像是谁的心跳。“走吧，”他挑起眉看着德拉科，“看看我们到底顺不顺路。”

“好。”德拉科无可奈何地笑了，“不过要等一下。”

“等什么？”哈利皱眉。

德拉科没撑伞的手揽过哈利略显瘦弱的肩膀，把他带到了自己怀里。“免费的拥抱。”他贴着男孩的头发，闻到一股混杂着雨水和柑橘的味道。

就是这样。那股丢失已久的拥抱的感觉终于像游魂一样游荡回了哈利的身体，他拥抱过那么多人，没有谁能帮助他做回一个完整的人。除了德拉科。他把脸埋在德拉科的开司米羊绒外套里，隔着衣服贴着他的脖子，胳膊紧紧地搂着他，像是溺水的人奋力抓住手边的浮木。

“伦敦要沉没了。”德拉科在他耳边低声说，“我们最好抓紧彼此。”

这大概是今年秋天的最后一场雨了。

THE END


End file.
